How is Love, Wrong?
by Duo-js
Summary: Duo keeps pranking Heero. Well one night Duo leaves Heero a letter, telling Heero of his feelings for the perfect soldier. Will the perfect soldier love Duo? Or will Heero's training be enough to wager down Heero's true emotions?
1. The Hidden Love is Revealed

Heero opened the door slowly. He looked around the room, being very cautious. He knew that 'silly braided baka' was definitely in his room trying to scare him, or play yet another prank on him again tonight. It was only to get him to show some kind of emotion. At least, that's the reason Duo gave for it the night Heero mistook him for someone else. Heero almost shot Duo, but it wouldn't have been on purpose. Well, that's happened more than just one occasion.  
  
The moonlight crept in the window, it reflected over the white bed covers, revealing a nicely made bed. Next to it was a night stand, with a lamp and a clock. On the other side was a small dresser with three drawers in it. There was a small closet, but he knew Duo wouldn't be able to fit in there, he was just to muscular.  
  
'Hn. I guess he's not in here for a switch. Silly baka' He thought to himself. He walked over to his bed, still being cautious, Duo always played a goodnight prank on Heero. Not that Heero minded, but he would never say anything of it. But something didn't feel right. Well he just decided to go to bed, so he stripped down into his boxers. He listened, intensely, something just didn't feel right.  
  
He started to lean onto his bed when a hand grabbed his ankle!  
  
"Arrr!!" Yelled the voice.  
  
"Shit!" Heero jumped back somewhat surprised, while still maintaining his good anti-social look. Reaching for his pistol.  
  
"Hahaha!" Said the voice from underneath the bed.  
  
"Duo! That's NOT funny, I could've accidentally shot you!"  
  
"Heero," Duo said climbing out of from underneath the bed, "you need to calm down. Loosen up!"  
  
"Hn. Whatever. Can I go to sleep now?" He asked Duo blankly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I guess I got a little bit to carried away with the pranks." "I'd say so."  
  
Duo yelled "goodnight" as he dropped a yellow envelope onto Heero's bed without Heero saying a word. Whether or not Heero actually noticed it was another thing. Heero shut the door behind Duo and looked around and then hopped in bed. He discovered the envelope, 'what's this I wonder.'  
  
"FROM someone who likes you!"  
  
'What the heck? Who is this from? Duo?' Without anymore question, he opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper that lay neatly folded inside. He sat lay down on his bed and turned the lamp on.  
  
Heero-  
  
'Hey, this is your secret admirer. Ever since we met I realized that you would be a best friend to me. Lately I've got the feeling we are becoming closer. My heart desires something Heero, and I think it's something only you can give me.'  
  
'Heero, I have never felt this way towards anyone, ever in my life before. Not to Hilde, Quatre, Trowa, or Wufei. I am unsure what this means Heero, but I..I love you..'  
  
'I had to write this note to tell you this. I thought that if you didn't feel the same way you would reject me, and never speak to me again. Please Heero, I don't want to lose our friendship. I care so much for you.'  
  
'Please, understand, I had to say this, I couldn't keep it in any longer.'  
  
'Your Pal, Shinigami'  
  
'Duo? You..love me?' Heero thought on this for a little while. Could he love someone? Could the perfect soldier devote his life to love and protect a single human being? Did he love Duo? Yes.at least he thought it was love. He never experienced this kind of feeling before. 'I better go settle this with him.' Before thinking it any further Heero got up and walked out of his room. The safe house they were in was, according to Quatre, a spacious log cabin. Which meant is was a log mansion to all the others.  
  
Heero approached Duo's door, he hesitated, but knocked lightly and walked in. There lay Duo with his head under his pillow, shaking. 'Is he crying?' Heero thought to himself. 'No, Duo would never cry.' He walked over to the shaking braided boy, obviously he didn't know that Heero had come in.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
The shaking stopped almost immediately.  
  
"Heero?" Duo mumbled in question form underneath his pillow.  
  
Heero sat down on the edge of the bed near Duo's buried head.  
  
"Duo.I...I."  
  
Realizing Heero was trying to say something Duo unburied himself from his pillow. A tear streaked face glistened in the moonlight from the window. He really was handsome. Even if he had been crying.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero, please don't hate me." Duo said with another tear, he tried to hold back remembering 'Boys don't cry.'  
  
"Baka, why would I hate you?"  
  
"Because I wrote the note. There is only ONE shinigami."  
  
"You thought I would hurt you if you ever asked me anything like that?" Heero asked in disbelief.  
  
"I was scared Heero."  
  
"First things first Duo. I don't want you to EVER be afraid to come to me about ANYTHING ."  
  
Duo looked happy, but confused just the same. Heero scooted closer to him. They could feel each other's breath on their cheeks.  
  
"Duo, I love you too." Heero said as closed the remaining gap between himself and Duo. There warm wet lips met for the first time ever. Each kissing the one they loved. There small kiss turned into a passionate one and there tongues began to explore new territory. They explored each others mouth. Duo pulled Heero's tongue in his mouth and sucked on it. The perfect soldiers eyes went wide with pleasure. Something he was not accustom too. But the suddenly Duo pulled away.  
  
"Your okay with this? You really want this for us?" He asked with great concern.  
  
"Duo, Ever since I met you, I wanted nothing more."  
  
"Good answer!" Duo said sucking his tongue back into his mouth. Duo just realized that Heero was in his boxers and was apparently rock hard. So was he though.  
  
"Heero," he said backing away just a little, "is it okay if we wait to make love? It's my first time, I want it to be with you but I also want it to be special. I feel it will be if we just wait a little while."  
  
"I don't mind at all. But I better be getting off to bed." He pulled Duo into one more kiss and stood up and began to walk out the room.  
  
"Heero, wait."  
  
He stopped right at the door, "Yeah?"  
  
"Will you sleep in here with me tonight?"  
  
Heero turned around to see Duo's face. He looked so happy.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks Heero."  
  
He walked over to the bed and sat in it. Pulling the covers over the both of them. Duo quickly leaned against Heero's muscular chest and rested his head upon it, wrapping his left arm around Heero's upper body, and entwining their legs together. Heero gave a small kiss to Duo's head before leaning his head on the pillow and holding Duo tightly and warmly into his embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Okay, now it's 1:37 a.m. here. I need to get to bed. I just recently started writing fan fiction. PLEASE, I do appreciate reviews. PLEASE, if your going to flame me at least do it in a way that won't hurt me, maybe PROVIDE ADVICE? Also make sure you know what your talking about. Don't flame me on my wording at sometimes, it's a little odd. ALSO, I just sat down and wrote this for no reason whatsoever. YOUR REVIEWS depend on if I continue this story or not. It ALL DEPENDS on reviewers. I will not continue if know body wants one. Anyways, you all have a wonderful day... 


	2. Morning! Or Afternoon?

Duo woke up with his arms wrapped tightly around something. He looked up in his tired gaze and realized it was Heero. 'So it wasn't a dream! I'm so happy, he even said he loved me.' Duo placed his head back onto the smooth chest and tried to glance at the clock. It was Saturday, and it was 1:10 p.m. Duo looked at the clock in disbelief. 'Why didn't Quatre wake me up?' He pondered to himself. 'Oh he probably thought Heero and I needed to sleep. I guess I am in for an interview with him later.'  
  
Duo closed his eyes, he wanted this moment to last with Heero. It meant something to him. After a little while longer, Duo woke up again. He glanced up sleepily only to see cobalt blue eyes staring at him.  
  
"Good afternoon, Duo." Heero said.  
  
Duo glanced at the clock, 3:30 p.m.  
  
"Wow, I guess I slept in."  
  
"Apparently we both did. I haven't slept that long in a long time." There was something different, the look on Heero's face. It looked calm and relaxed. He appeared somewhat happy.  
  
"Quatre was supposed to wake me up at eleven, we were gonna go down to the lake and tan. I guess he seen you in here with me, that's probably why he didn't bother us. Or he's still in bed with Tro?"  
  
They lay there for a while longer. Duo was probably the happiest guy alive. He sat up and leaned against Heero's left side. They starred at each other , slowly there heads moved closer and closer and lips met lips again. This was a passionate kiss, their hands explored the backs of each other rubbing gently up and down, while making the kiss deeper. Heero gently pulled away and brushed Duo's bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"How 'bout some breakfast?" He asked Duo. He knew that Duo loved eating.  
  
"It's almost four in the afternoon Heero, it basically is dinner time, but why not make up for the lost amounts of food?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's eat breakfast, brunch, lunch and dinner!"  
  
Heero nodded an 'okay' and they walked out of the room. Each of them wrapping themselves in one of the bed sheets.  
  
They walked downstairs to find nobody at home. Duo looked around for Quatre and Trowa, but to no avail, they were no where to be found. Wufei was on a mission, so he wouldn't be back for a while.  
  
Heero went straight to the kitchen, there he found a white envelope addressed to Duo, from Quatre. He fixed a bowl of cereal for himself and for Duo.  
  
"Hey, Duo! Quatre left you a note!"  
  
"What?!" Duo yelled from the other end of the house and came running across it at full speed.  
  
"I said, Quatre wrote you a note."  
  
"Oh..I thought you said you made me a root bear float.." Duo said, sounding somewhat disappointed. They both sat down at the kitchen table, unable to resist , Duo had to open the note. He leaned back against his chair, tipping it onto to legs and tore into the sealed envelope.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo-  
  
Hey, so I see you finally got the courage to ask him. I'm so happy for you. I was going to wake you up, but I decided not too. You two looked so peaceful together, I just couldn't wake you. So instead, I took Trowa, I even bought him one of these nice new Speedos. Ahem, but anyways, we are going to stay the majority of the day down at the lake. We might even get a hotel room, so you can have the house to yourselves tonight. That is, if you ever get out of that bed. It's 1:30p.m! Trowa and I just came up here for some Lemonade, and you guys still weren't up. I can't remember the last time Heero or you slept past 9:00a.m! Well, you are in for quite the talk though, your going to tell me everything. Tell Heero our plans and you guys decide on yours. You can come down to the lake if your not to "busy." I will see You later!  
  
Love, Quatre and Trowa  
  
P.S. Hey, did you take my brush again? I bought you your own!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Duo leaned back on all four legs of the chair and set the note down on the chair next to him. He looked over at Heero, which coincidentally, just like himself, was still wrapped in the one of the white bed sheets. 'He really is good looking.' Duo thought to himself.  
  
"What did the note say?" Heero said, snapping Duo out of his "Day dreaming drooling phase."  
  
"Oh, Quat and Tro are gonna stay the rest of the day at the lake, and maybe get a hotel room so we can have the house to ourselves tonight. "  
  
"Really?"  
  
'Wow, Heero's going for it! A CONVERSTARION! I can't believe it!' Duo thought to himself.  
  
"Yup. Quatre said something else in the note, but I don't think you want to know about it."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
'Well, since he did ask ' .... "Quat bought Tro a nice new Speedo."  
  
Heero gave a look of embarrassment, "Your right, I didn't want to know that." Duo just smiled.  
  
"Close your eyes for a minute Duo, please."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I have to get you something, please."  
  
"Sure, okay."  
  
Heero scooted out of his chair and went to the cupboard. He heard some noise from the refrigerator and some rustling around. 'What's he doing?' Duo thought.  
  
"Okay, open 'em up." Heero said putting something right in front of him.  
  
"A root bear float!!! WOW! Thank you so much!" Duo yelled and dug right into it. I t didn't take long for him to eat it all. But before he was done, Duo got a spoon and fed Heero some of the float. He finished his bowl of cereal as did Heero.  
  
"So, what do you want to do? Want to watch a movie?" Heero asked.  
  
'Wow, if Heero is like this all the time, we are going to be a GREAT couple.' Duo said to himself. "Can I pick ANY movie I want?" Duo said getting up and walking towards Heero, having a nice comfortable seat on his lap.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The Titanic!" Duo yelled, getting up and grabbing bags of popcorn and cans of soda.  
  
"Isn't that about romance? With that one Neo dude?"  
  
"Neo? You mean Leo? Neo is from The Matrix, get it right."  
  
"Well, I don't usually watch TV."  
  
"It's alright." Duo said throwing the bags of popcorn in the microwave.  
  
Heero went into the spacious living room and set the couch into a bed. He made it and threw a bunch of pillows on it and put the movie in and paused it for Duo. He came in not but a few seconds later.  
  
"Wow Hee-Chan, you have everything ready don't you?"  
  
Heero just smiled and put his left arm up in the air. Duo seen the open invitation and plopped down into his lovers embrace just as before. They covered up and Duo kept feeding Heero popcorn. They started the movie and all was quiet. Duo nuzzled against Heero's chest and stared at the screen, occasionally grabbing some popcorn. Duo loved this movie so much, it killed him every time he watched it, but for some reason, he just couldn't stay awake, and fell asleep on Heero's chest once again.  
  
Heero looked down and noticed Duo was asleep. He just smiled and brushed the bangs out of Duo's face.  
  
"Duo, you are so unique. I love you" Heero said almost in a whisper. He turned off the TV and nuzzled close to Duo's hair.  
  
"I love you too Hee-Chan." Duo said sleepily.  
  
Heero tightened his hold to show security and warmth and they both fell asleep again. Wrapped up and cuddled.  
  
**************************************************************************** **** Awwww! See! I told you, I will try to NEVER have an "unhappy ending" which could mean, in the future, extremely LONG chapters...  
  
Now, I must give thanks to all my previous reviewers. I do have some ideas for this story, and any suggestions would be helpful. I'll try to force myself to update at least once a weak, usually with at least 1200 words per chapter.  
  
Dragongirl85: (Golddragon85@hotmail.com) , Thanks for reviewing and I'm going to try to make this a good story. Maybe a long good story. Fluff, right now at least, but It will eventually have some angst, not to much though. But I wish you all the best!  
  
Panseru: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad that you are getting into Gundam Wing Fanfiction. I love it, and there is a lot of it. If you ever have trouble finding any good stories, just email me and title it FANFICTION, that way when I see it in my folder I won't delete it. I wish you the best!  
  
Lora Helen: Thanks so much for reviewing. I know it's a bit jumpy, I'm working on that. I am trying to take it slow. I have a lot of ideas for this fic, so if you have any suggestions, email me, and title it FANFICTION, so it won't be deleted. Thanks a lot! I wish the best to you too!  
  
Ryen Selenity Caliburn: Thank you for reviewing my goddess! I really appreciate it! I would love for you and Helen to be my beta's if you wish to do so. I am already working on chapter 3! So, um, talk to me on Msn, okay?  
  
Cyberdistroyer: Thanks for reviewing. I tried to write it slowly and neatly, but it just didn't work out that way. I am going to try to make this a good story, and you probably can write as good as I do, if not better than me, (it's not hard) just follow other peoples examples and create a story, that's what I did. As long as it's your story, you should do good!  
  
hiro-souma: Thanks for reviewing, yeah, I re-read that, that really wasn't the BEST word choice, but then again, I did say at the end, my wording was a little odd. Sorry for the grammar mistakes, I just now got two beta's. C-ya!  
  
Blue Eyed Angel2: Thanks for reviewing! I am going to try to keep it up. It may seem a little boring to some at first, but it will get better, unless you don't see it as boring now, then that okay too, I even added a little humor. I mean when you read all this ANGST, you just have to have a fluff/humor, don't you?  
  
MusumeMarron: Thanks for reviewing. I liked the ending as well, although, too many people thought I should continue it, so I decided I should make another chapter, and maybe another one, lol. I want to see this fic get really long and really big. I will tell you this, for what I have planned, in parts, it may scare you, but like I said, I could never write a "unhappy" ending. I wish you the best!  
  
Aomurasakiai: My dear friend Helen. Well, I did continue it, like I said I would. I have a lot of plans for this fic. I will appreciate having a beta around. It will be a lot better than re-reading it myself and just over looking the same mistakes. Although, Works does fix the spelling ones now, so I should be spelling better, but it doesn't fix the grammar. I do have a lot of ideas..Wufei will definitely play a major roll in this fic, just because he's not there now, doesn't mean he won't be later. *cough cough* maybe .he will even get..jealous? Umm, oops, well, I don't know yet. But, I am going to try to make this a GOOD story, and not VERY ANGSTY.*cough cough* Although I think you appreciate this story because of the fluff, it overrides some of the feelings left by that ANGST, that you read/write so much. I wish you the best. And if any of you want to read a good Angst, read aomurasakai's "Fragile Faith"  
  
Kagura...Wind sorceress: (aoshi_139@hotmail.com) Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you think I'm a good writer. I like being complemented. I will continue this story and sorry for the prolonged wait for the update. I will resume at a normal pace shortly. Thanks again! rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike: Thanks for reviewing. Check back often, I am going to try to update more! C- ya later!  
  
Wow, the reviewers "thanks" was almost as long as the story itself. I really do appreciate my reviewers, it makes me feel like I am doing something that other people actually like! SO PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND REVIEW!  
  
And if any of you want to send me an email with comments/ suggestions/ and anything else, send to: Blink182Fanjjs@hotmail.com and title it FANFICTION.  
  
You all have a wonderful day!!!!!!!! Thanks again! 


	3. Heero and Duo's First Date: Jacuzzi's an...

Story: How Is Love, Wrong

Warnings: Shounen Ai {YAOI} 

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly, except for the story. I make no money (though I wish I did) on this at all.

Pairings: 1+2, 2+1, EVENTUAL 1x2, 2x1, and 3+4 4+3, and 5+? 

Category: LOTS of Fluff, Humor, OOC, and eventual Angst. {Happy Ending Though}

Time: After Colony, taken place after Endless Waltz.

Author Notes: If you read, kindly review. It motivates me. Please, if your going to flame me, then provide advice, don't make fun of the story because of the YAOI. I want this story to go for a long time. So please email me with any comments and advice that you do not wish to have in the review. 

Contact Info: Blink182Fanjjs@hotmail.com and title it FANFICTION, that way I don't delete it. Thanks for reading this! Enjoy the Chapter! Oh and sometimes it is difficult for me to get the formatting right, because fanfiction.net doesn't let me upload the .wps Files or rich text. Sorry if some of it looks wrong, I am working on fixing that.

Chapter III - Heero and Duo's First Date: Jacuzzis and Roses

Duo and Heero lay asleep on the couch. Quatre and Trowa had just arrived back at home to discuss their plans with the two of them but only to find them… gone?

"I don't see them anywhere." Quatre said a little concerned.

"Relax, they are in here somewhere, did you check the living room?" Trowa said with reasoning.

Quatre crept into the kitchen and around the corner to peek inside the living room. There lay Heero with his arms wrapped around Duo on the folded out couch. Duo was lying on Heero's chest, sleeping soundly. 

"Tro," Quatre said in almost a whisper, "I don't want to wake them."

Trowa peeked around the corner and smiled at the peaceful sight. "Don't wake them. Let's go to the hotel. They can have the house tonight."

"Okay." Quatre said running back into the kitchen to write yet another note to Duo. 

"I'll get our stuff ready." Trowa said exiting the kitchen. 

'He seems a little excited. I wonder what he has planned…..' Quatre thought to himself.

~*~

__

Duo-

We are REALLY in for the little talk whenever I get back home. Tro and I are going to spend the night in the Winner hotel. You sleep too much, are you depressed? Well I think I know what it is. I went through the same phase with Trowa. I am really happy for you, but still mad at you, because I know you took my brush, I know it! Don't deny it! Also, hey, Sally called, she wants us to get back to her. I think she wants us to be with the Preventers. Oh and Wufei will be home the day after tomorrow. I told him about you and Heero, but apparently (at least to me) he didn't seem too happy. I don't know, he seemed a little wrapped up in some justice and didn't really have time to talk. 

But anyways, I guess I should tell you this, even though I know you don't want to know it, but I have to tell you anyways: Relena called, she is having a birthday party for twelve days in her private Mansion in Hawaii. (Whoopee) That's only one week from today. I hate her, she keeps arguing with me, I *know* I have more money than she does! Apparently, she said that we all had agreed to come a while back. 

We will talk about it more tomorrow. If you're not up at noon I will pour a glass of water on you… Ice water! Remember that!! Well, Tro has our stuff so we're heading out. I will see you guys later! Tell Heero we said hi and congratulations!

Love Always,

Quatre and Trowa

~*~

"You ready?" Trowa said, with what seemed like excitement in his voice.

"Yeah I am ready, why are you so excited?" 

"I am excited?"  


"Don't try to hold it in, I can tell just by looking at you!" Quatre said, getting up and wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. 

Trowa sighed, "It was supposed to be a surprise, and it still will be, because I'm not going to ruin it."

Quatre smiled, loosened his loving grip around Trowa's waist, and grabbed his bag. They both smiled contently and walked out of the kitchen, hitting the light switch as they left. They were very quiet and snuck out the front door with a small 'click' and the house grew quiet again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 7:00P.M. Duo awoke to a loud crashing sound. It scared the shit out of him. He looked in the bed and noticed Heero wasn't with him. He quickly rose to his feet and peeked into the kitchen. 

There was Heero, was he…cooking? He was wearing a white apron and was apparently trying to follow the directions from an open cookbook. Duo walked into the kitchen pretending to be half asleep. 

"What'cha doin Hee-chan?" He said yawning.

"Cooking, we need to eat dinner." 

"Oh"

"Sorry for waking you, I just dropped a pan that's all. It'll be ready in about a minute. We are having one of my favorites. Pineapple Ham and mash potatoes. "

"Wow, you did all this for us?" 

'He is so sweet, and look at him in that apron, he is sexy in that too. Is there anything that he wears that doesn't look good on him? I can't believe how well this is working out!'

"Duo?"

'Reality check!'

"OH! What?"

"Nothing, it just looked like you were day dreaming or something, and then your eyes did something weird, like you were getting ready for an epileptic fit." Heero turned around and shut off the stove.

"Okay it's ready" 

Duo took his seat in front of Heero and they both ate in almost silence. Only this time it was Heero who broke it. 

"I have a surprise for you, after you are done eating."

'Wow, Heero sure does know how to handle a relationship.'

"Really? What is it?!" Duo shrieked with curiosity and leaned back into his chair anxiously.

"Baka, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Duo gave a sarcastic *sigh* and nodded.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yup." 

"Okay, well first, here's the letter Quatre and Tro left."

Duo reached for it and read it carefully.

"I hate that bitch. Why twelve days with her? Just when I thought my life was looking up"

Heero smiled and cracked a small laugh.

"Okay, now stand up, give me your hand and close your eyes."

"Okay."

Heero grabbed a hold of Duo's hand and led him carefully up the stairs and around the corners. He led Duo into the bathroom. 

"Okay, now open you eyes."

"Wha?" There in front of them was the two person Jacuzzi, it was running. Next to it lie a dozen handpicked roses and on the edge were two glasses of wine. 

"What do you think?"

"Wow. Is this our first date?"

"Yeah sort of. I couldn't think of anything else. Quat and Tro took the Jeep and we are miles away from town, so I had to improvise. Is this okay?"

"Anything to see me naked right?"

Heero looked puzzled, "Naked has nothing to do with it. I just thought it would be nice for us to relax for a while in the Jacuzzi." 

Duo laughed, "It's okay Heero, I just never thought you could be so perfect." 

"So you DO like it?"

"YES, and we are bathing naked. I never bathe with clothes on." 

Heero gave a small blush with Duo's blunt choice. Then with that he took of his shirt and his pants while Duo did the same. They both pretended not to eye ball and drool at each other. It's not like they've never seen each other naked before. While living in the same safe house and everything, and sometimes even sharing rooms together, it was quite common for them to see each other in such a state.

Duo slid his boxers off while Heero turned the other way.

"Thanks Heero, but I know you've seen it before." 

"I know, I just want you to know that I respect your privacy, that's all."

"You really are perfect Heero." Duo said slipping into the bubbling hot water.

Heero smiled at that. Knowing that he is making Duo happy feels good for him, so he took his boxers off and slid in next to Duo.

"This feels nice. It's been awhile since I last took one of these." Duo said stretching out and sinking further into the water. 

Heero grabbed the two glasses of wine and handed one to Duo. "Here's to us." He said proposing a toast to Duo. Duo nodded and their glasses clanked. Heero held his glass out to Duo and he held his out for Heero. They leaned in close and drank from each other's glass. 

They lay in there for a few minutes in undisturbed silence. Duo grabbed his Strawberries and Cream shampoo and poured some of it in the tub, watching the bubbles grow thick, he looked at Heero and began to throw them on him. 

Heero looked back in amusement. 'He wants to play games does he?' Heero thought to himself and threw some of the bubbles back on Duo. He gave a sarcastic look of 'Oh my god, I can't believe you just did that.' He started to splash Heero with both hands and Heero did the same. Their laughter could've been heard throughout the entire house. Duo leaned forward and stopped splashing , staring into Heero's beautiful deep Prussian Blue eyes. Heero leaned closer to Duo and their foreheads touched, but Heero didn't make the move to kiss for he wasn't sure if that's what Duo had in mind.

Suddenly he felt Duo's lips against his own, and his tongue found its way into Duo's mouth. The kiss was just like the first, it was just so full of passion. They explored each other's mouths and occasionally grazed each other's teeth. When they finally parted, which seemed like all too soon for either of them Duo said, "I love you Heero. I really do."

"I love you too, Duo." Heero said grabbing his lover gently around the waist and pulled him close. 

~*~

I am ending that there to see if my readers and reviewers would like to have a LIME or a Lemon, I will wait to see what you want or if you don't want one at all. REVIEW PLEASE. 

Also, what did you all think of the chapter length? I am trying to give you fast updates with long chapters, if I can. Cuz when I read something that's what I like to read. 

Now, A word of thanks to all of my reviewers:

MusumeMarron: I will try not to keep you waiting to long. Yes I agree, who doesn't need an OOC Heero. Besides it IS after the war, maybe he has changed? But I will try to update faster. *NOTE: TRY* This story has a lot of potential with it, that's why I am continuing it. It will have some angst though, just a little warning…….Hope to see your next review!

Bunch-o-Nuts: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I am going to continue! I think this story has a lot of potential and there is so much I can do with it. I work 35 hours a week, and it's my senior year, I am trying to find time to update this as often as I can, while still trying to get my grades out of the failing range…..:-/ I'll try to update faster, but this was a longer chapter, so you should be happier!!!!!!

CC : Thanks! I am glad that you like it, I will try to interpret more of some cuteness and humor for you! I like fluff……

kaori-chan: Well, you are reading more now aren't you? Lol, I will try to update as fast as I can! OK? So please read and review! ;-)

rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike: Thanks! I am glad that you like it! I am going to try to update faster for you all! PLEASE keep reviewing! It gives me motivation. See? I mean, this chapter was a lot longer than the other one! 

Dragongirl85 (Golddragon85@hotmail.com): Thanks! I'm glad that you seem to be liking this! DON'T you fret at all! Relena bashing is still yet to come. And the way I perceive her, I don't think I will be making her seem OOC at all. She's a snobby little ***** (female dog) and I don't like her at all. 

aomurasakiai: Thanks for ALL your help Helen! I love your story and you do need to read some FLUFF!!!! From all of what you write! Although, I must say, Fragile Faith is a spectacular story! Thanks again for all your help, but of course, you get to read what happens before everyone else does!!!!! ;-)

mysticheero: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Did you like how fast the next chapter went up? I believe, if I look at it, I think it's been EXACTLY one week, and that's what I am going for! Well, keep reading and reviewing! Have a nice day!!!!!

~*~

Thanks again everyone! You all brighten my day! I love my reviewers!


End file.
